Ambulas
Ambulas is one of the Corpus' latest combat proxies and also the boss of the Pluto system. Apart from being a heavily armed proxy; its most dangerous feature is the Animo processor, which allows it to learn on its own whenever it is defeated in combat, ensuring that Ambulas proxies cannot be defeated by the same strategy twice. Ergo Glast, who is responsible for the Animo processor's creation during his time in the Corpus, tasks the Tenno with tracking down Ambulas' manufacturing plant so they may destroy the Animo processor and prevent Ambulas proxies from potentially becoming too powerful that it leads to catastrophe that the Orokin made in the past with AI technology. It can be found on the mission Hades. After defeating it and finishing the mission, you will receive Excalibur Chassis, Neuroptics, or Systems blueprint. Upon death, Ambulas has a chance of dropping Morphics. Appearance Ambulas is a heavily armored and imposing bipedal proxy. It has a variety of abilities. Offensively, it fires explosives that deal medium to high damage, as well as a rotating laser that deals high damage. Additionally, it can perform a high leap, which causes a Fire Blast at the point of impact. In close quarters, It will perform three stomps, each producing a shockwave, with the last being charged and doing significantly more damage. In addition to all of this, it has the ability to fire specialised shots into the air, which will land shortly after, producing an electric net with a radius of ~1.5m. Defensively, it has moderate shields with a moderate recharge rate, though its recharge delay seems to vary at times. It has a fairly large health pool as well. Ambulas has unique taunts, they're all represented by Frohd Bek. Here is a list of them: *''"Incursion Probability: Negligent. Tenno Mortality Probability: Inevitable." *"Offensive System Conclusion: Enemy Combustion."'' Abilities * Artillery Fire : Instead of the usual short to medium-range shots Ambulas will hunker down and fire a succession of shots straight in the air which will strike from above. * Triple Shock Wave : Ambulas will charge up and stomp the ground creating two blue radial shock waves and a final orange one. * Laser Slice : Ambulas will charge up its laser cannon and fire a continuous orange laser beam while quickly rotating its turret, often times cutting circles around it. Strategy As with all other bosses, kill all nearby mobs before engaging Ambulas. This being Pluto, the last thing you want is several high damage machine guns blasting you while being chased by the boss. At the start of the battle, a timer (visible on the HUD) will start. At the end of this timer, a Condor Dropship will fly down to the battlefield and tractor any Ambulas units to itself before flying back to the large Corpus spacecraft in the background. The goal of the boss battle is to damage the Ambulas unit enough to disable it, then hack it and defend it until the next dropship arrives. When the timer runs out, the dropship will then bring the allied Ambulas to the ship in the background, whether they're hacked or not. You must send four to six hacked Ambulas units (depending on squad size) back to the ship in order to win the battle. If the dropship manages to retrieve an unhacked Ambulas unit, it will count as a failure. Three such failures will cause a complete mission failure. Both the amount of hacked Ambulas units and amount of failures are shown on the HUD. As its main health is Robotic, it is weak to Electricity and Radiation damage. Volt's Electric Shield can block all of Ambulas' projectile attacks, essentially making the player untouchable for the shield's duration. Firing a crit-built weapon through the shield to double the total crit damage can take out Ambulas in just a few shots, even at higher levels. Alternatively, the player may stunlock Ambulas for a short time with Volt's Discharge, momentarily halting all surrounding attacks. Valkyr's Hysteria can also make short work of Ambulas due to its lack of special phases and a quite ineffective knockdown from Fire Blast. Nova's Molecular Prime can be a great help with Ambulas due to the fact that it slows and lets you or other players do more damage and making him easy to kill. Nyx's Mind Control is very useful, as Ambulas often focuses its attacks on mind controlled victims, allowing you to shoot Ambulas with little risk. Using Loki's Invisibility can make the battle very easy. After going invisible, Ambulas will generally stop chasing after you and stand in one spot, allowing the player to lay fire on it from a distance. Bringing a silenced, high powered weapon such as a bow combined with Loki's Invisibility can make short work of Ambulas. Ash's Fatal Teleport has no effect on the Ambulas unit. Exploit Jumping on a double crates can potentially disrupt Ambulas's targeting, making it a sitting duck. It is also possible to get it stuck on stairs, though in most such cases it'll just use a Pull to drag you to it. Trivia *Ambulas is sometimes referred by fans as "Ambulance." * Ambulas was introduced , replacing the stock photo and name of Arn Etina in the process (as Arn Etina never had a physical model in-game). **Although Ambulas now has it's own physical model, it still uses the incorrect model when addressing the Tenno, depicting a regular MOA's paint job as opposed to its custom black. **Ambulas is also the only boss to be completely silent during its addressing to the Tenno *Ambulas is currently the highest leveled boss in the game, barring any boss used in assassination alerts. *Ambulas means "you walk" in Latin, fitting the boss's depiction as an upgraded MOA Walker. **Ambulas is also the first Corpus proxy that does not follow the animal-themed naming of the other proxies, bosses included (Osprey, Jackal etc.). *According to Lotus, the destruction of this Ambulas prototype has halted further production of this series of proxies, though it is unknown whether other Ambulas model proxies have already been built. * Similar to The Sergeant and Tyl Regor, Ambulas doesn't drop any rare mods. * After the introduction of Simulacrum, Ambulas was the only boss that could have been summoned there. This was fixed upon . * Before Update 20.4 Ambulas used an upscaled generic Moa model with an unique all-black paint job. As of Update 20.4 it is now larger and much more detailed. The new version of Ambulas was debuted with the event Operation: Ambulas Reborn de:Ambulas fr:Ambulas ru:Амбулас Category:Enemies Category:Boss Category:Characters Category:Corpus Category:Robotic